GuitarHeroStyles
GuitarHeroStyles, also known as AdvyStyles '''(formerly '''TheRealGuitar), is a very popular and extremely skilled Spanish player. He completed numerous demons including Ditched Machine, Bloodbath, Acropolis, Supersonic, Ultrasonic, and has also participated in numerous collaborations such as The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda. He confessed to hacking to beat several of his demons (including Theory of Skrillex, which he later rebeat). On March 12, 2016, he beat the insane demon 8o legitimately on stream, which took him 8 months of work and practice. On March 30, 2016, he beat the old version of Cataclysm legitimately on Stream. Months later, on August 29, he would beat the updated version. On April 4, 2016, he beat The Ultimate Phase legitimately on stream. On June 9, 2016, he beat Ultrasonic legitimately on stream with 2.1K attempts total; he has the most "fails" on the level, failing six times past 90% on the level, including one time at a frustrating 98. On August 23, he beat Bloodbath legitimately on stream with 17K attempts, making him the 19th person to beat Bloodbath without hacking. On August 30, he beat the updated version of Cataclysm with all coins legitimately on stream within 45 minutes, making him the fourth person to beat the old and new version. On September 17, he beat A Bizarre Phantasm legitimately on stream with 5.6K attempts and also completing the last wave key maze with his eyes covered. On September 27, he beat Ice Carbon Diablo X legitimately on stream with 1.8K attempts. On September 29, he beat Galatic Fragility legitimately on stream with 4.2K attempts. On October 11, he beat Crimson Clutter legitimately on stream with 2.2K attempts. On October 16, he beat The Hell Factory legitimately on stream with 5.6K attempts. On October 22, he beat Falling Up legitimately on stream with 2.9K attempts. On October 27, he beat Retention legitimately on stream with 1.7K attempts, however beating this on a copyable level called "La Wea Retenida." On December 17, he beat the first version of Duelo Maestro along with SoulsTRK with 1.3K attempts. On February 20, 2017, he beat Red World Rebirth with 3.6K attempts. On March 12, 2017, he beat Hypersonic with 4.6K attempts. On May 1, 2017, he verified his mega-collaboration called Panasonic with 4.5K attempts. Levels * Demon Levels ** Panasonic (Mega-collaboration) * Normal Levels ** Harder *** Road To Nowhere *** Gotta Boss Fast * Deleted Levels ** Cataclysm v0 ** Deadlocked Preview ** Old Cataclysm ** Old Windy Landscape ** Impossible Game 2 ** Jumper 2P ** Chaoz Airflow v0 ** How to Endgame ** How to Time Machine ** Radial Velocity ** The Ultimate Phase 2 ** 8 Seconds Challenge ** Necropolis Ball x20 ** Fingerbang 4x ** Spanish Travel TS1 Trivia * His most famous 2.0 level, "Gotta Boss Fast," is known for having an invisible trigger at the beginning that has to be touched, often trolling people. * On August 14, 2016, he got 79% on Bloodbath. Three days later, he got 80%. Afterwards, he got 95%. On August 23, he finally beat the level. * His only rated levels are Road to Nowhere and Gotta Boss Fast and Panasonic (which is epic) * He often adds crashes (mostly near the ending) in the beginning of most of his videos. * He has a unique icon color, ship and trail, made from none other than a texture pack. ** However, recently he has stopped using the texture pack for unknown reasons, but still maintains the same general color and icon scheme. * He is also known for his "How to" (Como cantar) songs. He uploaded them to Newgrounds, but they were removed because they were "painful to listen to." * He has passed Bloodbath, Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, A Bizarre Phantasm, The Hell Factory, Death Corridor, Phobos, Heartbeat, Sonic Wave and Yatagarasu in practice mode. * He also plays Guitar Hero other than Geometry Dash, as his username says it all. * He is one of the major Geometry Dash YouTuber who have reached 100,000+ subscribers, the others are AleXPain, Riot, EricVanWilderman, Bycraftxx, SoulsTRK, MiKha, ToshDeluxe, ViPriN, Michigun, Merg, and Flub. ** In addition, he is one of the Geometry Dash YouTubers with a verified YouTube channel (being marked as a check in a box, next to their names), the others being: TheGrefg, Bycraftxx, AleXPain, ToshDeluxe, EricVanWilderman, Riot, and RobTop's own YouTube channel. ** He is also the second most subscribed Geometry Dash YouTuber with over 600,000 subscribers, behind Robtop himself. * After Riot, Cyclic and Brandon Larkin, he is the fourth person to beat Cataclysm more than one time. * He tried to pass the last key part in A Bizarre Phantasm by covering his eyes and doing the segment while blind. He accidentally missed one of the keys, resulting in a frustrating death in 97%. ** However, he beat the level on his second try. Strangely he missed the key again, but he still managed to get to the goal because of a bug (the triggers are slightly bigger than the keys). *His real name is Luis Miguel. Gallery GuitarFace.jpg|GuitarHeroStyles's Face. Category:Players Category:The Ultimate Phase Category:European players Category:Level Creator Category:YouTuber Category:Adults Category:Boys